Le Glee Club au Sanatorium Waverly Hills
by Cassoulagleek
Summary: Lorsque Puck lance un défi aux membre du Glee club qui ont rejoint Santana a Louisville pour fêter Halloween des événement inattendu se produise. OS Quinntana.


Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde, vous allez bien ?

Me re voila avec un One Shot Quinntana quelques peu différent de d'habitude qui je l'espère vous plaira j'ai en tout cas beaucoup aimez l'ecrire.

Évidement tout appartiens a Ryan Murphy, dommage xD

Désolée pour les fautes éventuelle.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Titre : Le Glee Club au Sanatorium Waverly Hills

Résumé : Lorsque Puck lance un défi au membre du Glee club qui ont rejoint Santana a Louisville pour fêter Halloween des événement inattendu se produise.

_**# Université de Louisville, Louisville, État Unis. 19h47**_.

Chambre 245.

POV Santana :

Un coup puis deux, je me précipite vers la porte de ma chambre et l'ouvre, Puck ainsi que tout les membres du Glee Club sans exception sont la, ou devrait-je dire l'ancien Glee Club, les petits nouveaux ne sont pas la.

-Pourquoi vous êtes la ? Demande ai-je d'un ton las en les fessant entrer.

Au vu de la petite taille de ma chambre nous nous marchions littéralement dessus.

-On est contents de te voir aussi Lopez, et pour te répondre nous somme venu fêter Halloween avec Satan. Répondit Sarcastiquement Quinn.

Je ne répondit pas mais ne put m'empêcher de sourire.

-Il y a une fête en ville, vous voulez y aller ? On sera mieux installé qu'ici entasser les un sur les autres.

-Géniale ! On y va. S'enthousiasma Puck.

On quitta donc ma chambre puis l'université et rejoignit rapidement le centre ville de Louisville.

Certes on fêter Halloween mais aucun d'entre nous étais déguiser, seulement habiller sombre mais ce qui pour certains ne changer guère.

On acheta des boissons et de la nourriture, des pizza plus précisément, avant de trouver un endroit calme ou se poser.

Il y avait une bonne ambiance, cela fessait plaisir, on est une grande famille, je ne leurs avait pas encore dit que j'arrêter l'université, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire, pourquoi pas comme Porcelaine et Berry partir a New York ? Rien ne me retiens, ni ici, ni a lima. Nouvelle ville, nouvelle école ou emploie, nouveau ami(e)s et peut être nouvelle petite amie vu que je ne suis plus avec Brittany depuis bientôt deux mois, déjà.

-Vous avez déjà entendu parler du Sanatorium de Waverly Hills a Louisville ? Nous questionna Puck.

Certains dont moi répondirent par la positif, d'autre par la négatif et nous demandèrent de quoi il s'agissait, je leurs expliqua donc dans un monologue digne de Rachel Barbara Berry.

-Le sanatorium de Waverly Hills est un ancien Sanatorium comme son nom l'indique construit en 1910 situé à Louisville dans l'État du Kentucky aux État Unis. Il a ouvert ses portes la même année. L'hôpital était destiné, en premier lieu, à soigner des malades atteints par la tuberculose que l'on surnommait la « peste blanche ». Cette épidémie se propageant ils prirent la décision de construire cet hôpital afin de soigner en masse les patients atteints. L'hôpital connut une certaine notoriété dans la lutte contre cette maladie, il était de bon de croire à l'époque que la maladie se soignait avec beaucoup d'air frais, une nourriture saine, un endroit calme et reposant. Cependant, l'hôpital dut fermer ses portes en 1962. Ce lieu est désormais réputé pour être hanté. Beaucoup de personnes déclare avoir vécu des phénomènes paranormaux. Il y a des témoignages sur internet ainsi que des photos.

-On y va ?

-Puck, on a pas le droit d'y aller et normalement c'est en rénovation.

-Encore mieux. La trouille Lopez ?

-Tu me met au défis Puckerman ?

-Tu a tout compris.

-Ok, on y va. Dit-je en me levant.

-Qui vient ? Demanda Sam en se levant a son tour.

Tous finirent par accepter, certains plus par dépit que par choix mais ce n'est qu'un détails.

_**# Sanatorium de Weverly Hills, **__**4400 Paralee Ln, Louisville, KY 40272, États-Unis. 21H35.**_

-Bon on entre a l'intérieur ?

-On y va. Répondit Quinn en prenant les devants et commençant a s'avancer vers l'entrer du Sanatorium. Rapidement suivis par moi, Puck, Sam et Brittany puis les autres.

On pénétra a l'intérieur nous retrouvant dans le hall principale, dès le premier pas une sensation désagréable me prit part. Voyant mon malaise tous se tournèrent vers moi, au même moment j'aperçus une femme point et pied liées, les chaînes la fessait saigner et ...

-Santana ça va ? Demanda Quinn en se mettant devant moi.

-On est pas seule ici, j'ai vu quelqu'un.

Ils regardèrent l'endroit que je fixer mais ne voyant rien Puck prit la parole.

-Il y a que nous aussi t'inquiète pas.

On continua donc a visiter si on peut dire ça, malgré que je ne croyait pas au paranormal j'étais persuader d'avoir belle et bien vu quelqu'un.

Je sentis une mains se glisser dans la mienne me fessant sursauter mais je me détendis lorsque je me rendu compte qu'il s'agissait seulement de Quinn.

Plus on avancer plus je me sentais mal mais essayer de ne rien montrer.

-Vous sentez ça ? Demanda Puck, en passant devant la cuisine.

-Il y a quelqu'un qui prépare le petit déjeuner ?! Nous questionna Brittany qui fronçait les sourcils en sentant l'odeur, de pain, de bacon, de café et d'œuf aux plats.

-Non Britt' quelqu'un a dut amener de la nourriture ici aujourd'hui.

On ne chercha pas a lui expliquer qu'en faite il n'y avait plus personnes qui se servait des cuisines depuis maintenant plusieurs années, elle n'aurait pas compris, puis on continua notre chemin et monta au second étage.

Plus nous avancions plus cette sensation désagréable étais présente, je me sentais comme observer et oppresser.

On arriva rapidement au troisièmes étages ou des bruit d'un ballon rebondissant sur le parquet se fit entendre dès notre arrivée en haut des escaliers.

Grand nombre d'entre nous commencer a réellement avoir peur, tel que Brittany, Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, Tina ou encore Mercedes. Cette endroit étais réellement lugubre et carrément flippant.

Puck, Sam, Finn et Mike sembler plus amusé par la situation qu'autre étant habituer aux films sur ce sujets.

Quinn quand a elle ne laisser rien paraître, comme a son habitude elle avait revêtu le masque de Ice Queen.

-Vous entendez comme moi n'est ce pas ? Demande ai-je comme pour me rassuré sur le fait que je n'avait pas d'hallucination.

-Oh oui on l'entend également. Confirma Quinn en serrant ma main toujours enlacé a la sienne.

-C'est géniale ! S'exclama Puck.  
-Non pas du tout. Commenta Kurt d'un air outré.

-Et si on continuer d'avancer ? Plutôt on finira la visite plutôt on rentrera.

Suite a la remarque de Blaine on continua d'avancer sur environs dix mètres passant devant bon nombre de chambres ou avait au paravent séjourner des patients. On monta de nouveau des escaliers qui ne menèrent au quatrièmes étages.

A peine arrivé un claquement de portes se fit entendre, puis un second. Je sentis Quinn se tendre instantanément, ce qui fut également mon cas lorsqu'il me sembla apercevoir une ombre passer.

J'avais lu beaucoup d'article sur internet au sujet du sanatorium de Werverly Hill, et tout ce que j'avais lu sembler se produire, est ce simplement des hallucination, mon imagination qui me joue des tours ou des fait réel je n'en n'avait aucune idées mais les preuves étais la.

On continua notre ascension dans le sanatorium où il me sembla entendre des chuchotement, je ne fit cependant aucun commentaire ne voulant pas passer pour une Santana Lopez trouillarde et paranoïaque.

On monta ensuite au 5ème et dernier étages avant de pouvoir accéder au toit si nous le souhaitons.

-Cette salle est très célèbre dans l'histoire du sanatorium, il est dit que deux infirmière s'y serait suicider, l'une c'est pendu au plafond car elle étais enceinte et célibataire, l'autre se serait défenestrer, beaucoup déclare avoir vus des ombres se déplacer vers la fenêtre et aurait entendu des voix, d'autre déclare qu'un sentiment de désespoir et de mal être se fait ressentir. Déclare ai-je avant d'y pénétré.

-Merci pour cette précision Santana. Répondit Quinn sarcastiquement.

On entra alors dans cette fameuse chambre où au bout de quelques secondes seulement beaucoup d'entre nous fut prit d'un mal être étrange, je vit Quinn pâlir a vu d'œil lorsqu'un courant d'air se fit sentir, la porta claqua, Kurt cria telle une fillette de 12ans, plusieurs poussèrent des hoquets de stupeur et une voix n'appartenant a aucun d'entre nous se fit entendre nous intimant de sortir a plusieurs reprise. Ne se fessant pas prier on se précipita a sortir et se dirigea vers le seul endroit ou presque encore inexploré, le toit sur lequel autrefois des enfants prenait des cure de soleil, a cette époque la tuberculose étais soignée avec des bains de soleil et un environnement dit saint, lorsque les cas s'aggraver, certains subissait dans interversion parfois sans anesthésie et très douloureuse, très peu de cas y ont survécu.

-C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Puck en pointant un endroit bien particulier du Sanatorium que l'on pouvait très bien apercevoir lorsque nous étions sur le toit.

-« Le tunnel de la mort », le nombres de mort étais tellement important, environs 24 par jours que le sanatorium a crée se tunnel long de plus 150 mètres pour ne pas inquiété les autres convalescent face a un tel nombres de décès.

-Ou est l'entrée ? Me questionna de nouveau Puck.

-Au sous sol. Répondit-je simplement.

Tout a coup une comptine a faire froid dans le dos chanté par de léger voix d'enfants se répéta en boucle et en boucle.

« Ring around the rosy

A pocketful of posies

Ashes, Ashes

We all fall down!

Ring-a-ring o'roses

A Pocket full of Posies

A-tishoo! A-tishoo!

We all fall Down! »

« A la ronde, jolie ronde,

Des bouquets plein les poches

Des cendres, des cendres!

Tout le monde à terre!

A la ronde, jolie ronde,

Des bouquets plein les poches

Atchoum! Atchoum!

Tout le monde à terre! »

Les un après les autres on se lancèrent des regard pleins d'incompréhension, cherchant un sens a tout ça. Cette chanson m'avait donner des frissons d'effrois.

Je ne put me retenir de scruter Quinn qui avait enlever son masque impassibilité habituelle, elle semblait perdu et tendu.

-Ça va ? Lui demande ai-je a l'oreille.

Elle fit un simple haussement d'épaule, me regarda brièvement avant de reporter son attention sur les autres.

Une comptine pour enfant carrément flippante, une chambre dans la-quel on ressent un mal être et un désespoir plus que présent où une infirmière c'est donné la mort suite a une grossesse non désiré, des événement non explicable, Quinn a eu une grossesse non désiré, a fait adopter Beth et moi je lui demande si ça va, bravo Lopez.

-Alors on y va dans se fameux tunnel de la mort ? Demanda Puck avec un sourire énigmatique qui sembler réellement apprécier cette visite improvisé.

Beaucoup d'entre nous refusèrent, seul Puck, Sam et Finn semblait pour, moi pour ma part, j'avais longuement hésité, avant de finalement refuser malgré les remarque sarcastique de Puck.

On redescendit donc rapidement, puis se séparèrent en deux groupe, ceux qui souhaiter découvrir le tunnel et ceux qui les ne le souhaiter pas et qui par conséquent attendrai dehors a l'intérieur ou extérieur des voitures avec lesquels nous étions venu.

Une fois sortis je me sentis enfin libéré de cette sensation désagréable dont j'avais été prise dès notre entrée.  
-Je vais faire des cauchemars ! Déclara Rachel après quelques minutes.

-Dis toi que tous ça n'étais pas réel mais seulement le fruit de ton imagination suite aux information qui t-on étais communiqué auparavant. Répondit-je.

-J'ai rêver de mon chat la nuit dernière. Déclara subitement Brittany.

Ok, c'était vraiment très intéressant ça … C'était la séquence on s'en fou made in Brittany . Cette réplique eu quand même l'utilité de détendre l'atmosphère face une telle innocence malgré les événement précédent.

Quinn qui étais très frileuse, fut plusieurs fois parcourus de frissons lorsque le vent se mettez a souffler, j'enleva donc ma veste en cuir et lui fit passer, elle hésita quelques instant, déclarant que j'allais tomber malade mais céda finalement suite a mon insistance.

Les garçons arrivèrent environs une demi heure trois quart d'heure plus tard, et nous expliquèrent qui leurs avaient sembler voir des ombres passé mais rien de plus, on décida ensuite de partir a l'hôtel étant beaucoup trop nombreux pour pouvoir entré dans ma chambre d'université.

_**#Hotel de Louisville, Louisville,États-Unis. 1h45.**_

On arriva rapidement a l'hôtel, où on loua seulement 3 chambres, une dans la quel se trouver Quinn, Moi, Brittany et Rachel, dans la seconde, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt et Blaine, et dans la dernière, Artie, Puck, Sam et Finn.

Étant tous plus ou moins a fatiguer on se dispersa dans nos chambres respectif et se coucha rapidement, Rachel avec Brittany, et moi avec Quinn.

Je commencer a m'endormir lorsque je sentis le lit bouger et Quinn se lever, je l'entendis se diriger vers la salle de bain avant de fermée la porte, la voyant pas revenir au bout de plusieurs longues minutes je décida de me lever et d'aller voir ce qui se passer.

-Q ? Demande ai-je en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain en question.

-J'arrive pas a dormir. Répond t-elle simplement en se tournant vers moi.

-Si c'est que tu n'est pas fatigué, je peut arranger ça. Déclare ai-je malicieusement.

Je la vois ce mordre la lèvres avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour la refermer quelqu'un secondes plus tard.

Je la vit faire un vrai débat intérieur avec elle même avant de se rapprocher de moi et de capturé mes lèvres dans un baiser torride promettant une nuit des plus agréable. Et peut être plus qu'une nuit.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette OS, qu'en avait vous penser ? Vous avez aimer ? Que penser vous du paranormal et surnaturel ? Et avez vous déjà entendu parler du Sanatorium de Waverly Hills?Dite moi tout dans une petite reviews !

A bientôt peut être.

Cassoulagleek.


End file.
